


Whatever You Like

by raggedymanandtheponds



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedymanandtheponds/pseuds/raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how all of this had happened, or when it became such a normal thing for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You don't know how all of this had happened, or when it became such a normal thing for you, but if you were to think back upon it, it had all began three months ago when you received your first major role.

You were to be a season regular on one of your favorite shows, with some of your favorite actors along side you, treating you with kindness no other actors had ever shown you. 

Jensen always made you feel better when you felt like a terrible actor after one of the directors had yelled at you. He'd soothe your worries with such kind words, saying you were an amazing actress and he was proud of all the good work you were doing on Supernatural. He was always so kind and gentle with you, that the crew always had to remind him Dean hated your character. He'd laugh it off and give you a brilliant smile that brought warmth to your heart.

Jared had also became a very good friend of yours. He'd pull pranks on you and sometimes you pranked him back, mainly with the help of Misha. He was so beautiful to you, but in a much different sense than Jensen.

While Jensen was smooth and made of perfect lines and beautiful green eyes, Jared had an innocence to him that was truly beautiful, and whenever he angered you, he'd just flash his gorgeous hazel eyes your way and whatever had once made you mad seemed so trivial.

Perhaps that's why you found yourself where you were now, pressed against the two most precious men in your life, the one behind you kissing your neck lovingly while the one before you lavished your breast with his large callused fingers and eager mouth. 

“You want it so bad..." Jared mumbled as his full pink lips latched around one of your erect nipples. “Tell us what you want, baby girl..."

“I...I..want," your words fade into a loud moan as Jensen moves his mouth to your ear and rolls his hips so his throbbing erection rubs against the small of your back. 

“Tell us, baby," Jensen whispers, his lips wrapping around the lobe of your ear. “Want Jared to lick that pretty little pussy of yours?"

You let out a loud whimper, feeling as if you may melt into a puddle if they keep teasing you like this. 

“Do you?" Jared growls, pinching the nipple his mouth had been neglecting. “I'll make you feel so good, baby girl, make you scream so loud."

You nod your head rapidly, words long gone from your mind, all but the one you can't seem to stop moaning, “Please..."

Jared trials kisses down your abdomen while Jensen kept you upright, bringing his arms around your waist so he could pinch and pull at your nipples. It all seemed like too much, too many feelings and touches; you were having a sensory overload.

You close your eyes for a moment, trying to calm yourself down and even your breath, when his tongue begins licking your folds slowly, agonizingly slow. 

You throw your head back and it lands upon Jensen's shoulder. You open your eyes and meet his, so lust blown, there was only a small ring of emerald green. He brought his left hand up to stroke your cheek, smiling at you gently as he watched you gasp for air, pleasure coursing throughout your body as Jared continued his onslaught of kisses and licks to your pussy. You rock your hips into his mouth, looking down at Jared for the first time since he began, and you just couldn't handle it any longer. 

“Please...please I need you..." you whimper, lolling your head back and capturing Jensen's lips to shut yourself up.

Jared would never let you live this down, he'd make faces at you on set and mock you. But God, how could you not beg for him? You needed him so badly you ached.

“She's so wet for us," Jared said when he was upright once more, placing a kiss on your jaw gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen releases your lips, stroking your cheek gently. 

“Tell us what you want, y/n.." he mumbles, looking at you with such warmth and adoration, you feel yourself moisten even further, if that was possible. “You can have whatever you like."

You smile at him, reaching up for his cheek, and whispering, “I want you....I want you both so badly."

“Tell us how, baby girl," Jared says as his fingers stroke up and down your sides. “Want Jensen to fuck you from behind while you suck my cock? Or do you want me to fuck your tight little pussy while he fucks your ass?" 

“Jared...don't tease me...I...I," you rub your soaked thighs together, mewling at the much needed friction. “I want to feel you both in me...so bad...want you both pressed against me...holding me....please..."

You can't meet either of their eyes so you shut your own, feeling your nerves going crazy, with butterflies doing flips within your stomach.

“Look at me, y/n," you hear Jensen say softly, rubbing soothing circles into your sides. His touch made you feel like you were the most beautiful person in the planet; he praises your form with such gentle caresses and soft lips; you feel as if you are a goddess whenever he touches you.

You open your eyes slowly, gathering the strength to look at him without feeling like you would die that very moment from embarrassment. You know he would never judge you or make you feel bad for what you desired, but your anxiety just seemed to get the best of you sometimes.

“Baby girl, don't ever feel ashamed around us, we would never judge you," he says, giving you that wonderful smile that always reassured you. “We want you to know you can trust us no matter what. If you want us to stop, just say so and we'll put our clothes back on and watch that new movie you like."

“Or we can watch the new Doctor Who episode, you like that," Jared put in, smiling at you.

You nod happily at your boys, stroking both their cheeks as they looked down at you so solemnly. 

“I want you both, to fuck me, to make me scream," you say, finding your confidence within both of their big, beautiful, eyes. “Please, I need you both so bad..."

You wiggle against Jensen's bulge and are gifted with a deep groan. It feels so good, just that simple movement and friction, that you cannot imagine what it'll feel like to have them both within you.

Jared smirks at you, wrapping his large hands around your waist and pulling you towards him so his cock rubbed against your folds slowly. You release a low moan, letting your head fall upon Jensen's shoulder.

You rock your hips towards him, letting the tension in your womb clench and clench and your nerves set aflame as he finally entered your soaking pussy. 

“Gahh..oh Jared."

“Feel so good, baby girl..." he replies with a grunt, rolling his hips and setting a south, quickly fastening his pace until he was rutting into you while Jensen holds you upright and whispers words of encouragement into your ear.

“Need you....need you, Jensen," you cry out, kissing his jaw messily. Jared was pounding into you so hard, making your breast bounce and your breath hitch. 

God, it all felt so good, but you needed to feel Jensen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen kisses your forehead before letting you go, chuckling softly when you let out a whimper of disapproval. When he came back, instead of wrapping himself around you once more, he began rubbing your lower back and the top of your ass, his moist fingers traveling lower to prepare you for his girth.

Your senses were becoming foggy. To many touches, thrust, kisses, gasps. You felt like you would float out of your body at any moment from the immense amount of feeling.

“You ready, baby?" You hear Jensen whisper in your ear before giving it a slight tug with his lips 

“Yes!" You scream, Jared's pace slowing down as Jensen began pushing into you. You could feel them both, stretching you out and filling you up until you felt completely whole.

You had thought it'd feel strange, but damn, had you been wrong. It was more intimate than any sexual act you had every done. More sensual and caring, because sometimes sex was just sex, but to you, to do this you had to have complete trust with your partners, and you did.

“You can move faster," you murmur, laying your head upon Jared's shoulder.

And he complied to your wishes, slowly building his pace back to what it had been. His hips hitting your own, sweat slicked skin pressed together without an inch to separate the two of you. But Jensen seemed unsure behind you, groaning whenever Jared thrust into a bit hard, but he didn't seemed to want to move, in fear of hurting you.

“Fuck me, Jensen," you whimper, “Please, I need...I need you to fuck me..."

“Y/n!" He hisses, biting down on your shoulder in an attempt to quiet himself, but it was all for naught.

Jensen was moaning in your ear while Jared was grunting into the side of your neck. While Jensen was smooth and trying to be gentle Jared thrust hard and harsh. 

“Fuck!" You scream, racking your nails down Jared's back. “Oh god oh god oh GOD."


End file.
